Worries End
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After having a horrific nightmare, Tigress fears that she wont be a good mother to her baby cub. Thouhg, her husband Po will make sure she has nothing to worry about and that she will be a great mommy with words of love and comfort.


If someone was to say that the valleys night tonight was peaceful and tranquil, then they would be right. For the whole night sky was covered with nothing but amazing twinkling white stars, which were accompanied by the bright soft full moon. With the night being like this and it being so late, all the villagers in the valley had gone off to bed and were resting in their warm beds while lost in their sweet dreams. Even the warriors of the jade palace were doing the same. Though Master Tigress wasn't in her room sleeping by herself like her other fellow masters, but instead was in the dragon warrior's room sleeping alongside him. Now you're probably wondering why she is right. Well aren't married couples supposed to sleep alongside one another in each other's loving embrace? That's right as just about 5 months ago Po and Tigress had married one another as they couldn't imagine a better life without one another, and soon after marriage Tigress became pregnant with her and Po's child.

And she would be lying if she didn't enjoy the thought of being a mother and Po being a father. Though, in the deepest part of her beating heart was a fear. Not the kind of fear you find in just any place, but a fear of not being a good mother. As she was never really good with emotions or feelings her whole life which frightened her fearing that she wouldn't be able to give it to her child. And this lead to countless nightmares over the months though they were minor some scarred her to the deepest part of her soul. Unknown though, tonight's nightmare will be the worst of them all.

As she slept there cuddling against her soft panda, a smile creped across her face because of the sweet dream she was having, though that sweet dream will turn into something horrific.

**Tigresses dream scape**

_She was just sitting there crissed crossed on the soft green grass in the valleys awesome park. She was smiling warmly not just because her loving husband was sitting right next to her with his arm wrapped warmly around her, but also because she was holding her beautiful baby cub that was wrapped up in a soft blue blanket and sleeping peacefully which brought smiles to her and Po's faces._

"_Po, who would have thought we could be blessed with something so sweet and cute?" Tigress stated more than asking before looking over at her panda who just smiled at her lovingly._

"_I did, I always knew my love, because when you add a panda and his sweet feline together you get nothing better than something precious," Po stated in a soft tone as he placed a soft gentle kiss on his felines cheek making her blush lightly._

"_I guess so Po." Was all Tigress could say before her mother instincts kicked in and gently placed a motherly kiss on her child's forehead who just giggled a little when feeling Tigresses warmness._

_Her and Po then continued to talk about the awesomeness life can bring, and continued to watch over their child with love and nothing else. Though, something began to happen, something that made both of their hearts beat with fastness and feel scared._

"_What's going on Po?" Tigress asked with complete worry in her voice as she held her baby cub right next to her with tightness. As the bright blue sky above them began to turn into a blood red sky and the surroundings began to disappear into darkness._

"_I don't know Tigress, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Po stated as he looked over at Tigress with a smile trying to calm her even though he felt just as scared as his wife was. He then wrapped her and his child in his big warm arms keeping them close._

_Then out of nowhere, about three shadowy figures appeared about 10 feet away from them making Po and Tigresses eyes be consumed with fear, for both their love but mainly their baby. And their hearts nearly skipped a beat when the figures shot their eyes open revealing their bright and hell fire red eyes._

"_Who the hell are you?" Po shouted with hate in his voice before standing up and looking the figures dead in the eyes._

"_Why don't you come and find out panda," One of the figures said in a demonic tone making Po clench his paws into tight fists._

"_No problem!" Po shouted as he charged at the figures without a thought as he was prepared to protect his family. But Tigress only had fear in her eyes when she seen Po charge first at these unknown figures._

"_Po please come back!" Tigress pleaded as she reached her right arm out for Po and even though she shouted it. It was like Po didn't hear her and just kept charging._

_It only took Po about a minute to reach the figure who taunted him and when he did he threw his right arm back "Take this!" As he brought his right fist towards the figure which just went right through him making Po be shocked and for the figure to grin. _

"_Nice try, but now you die panda?" The figure said as in a split second the figure pulled a blade out and ran it through Po's stomach all the way. This caused Po to cough up an immense amount of blood and for blood to run down both his back and stomach._

"_POOOOOOOOOO!" Tigress shouted at the top of her lungs as she began to cry from the sight she just witnessed. But grew even sadder and filled with anger after seeing Po being thrown aside like a ragdoll and lay lifeless._

"_If you can't even save your husband, how can expect to save or even take care of your child," The figure said in a taunting tone as he and the others began to walk towards Tigress who showed her white fangs and held her baby even closer._

"_You stay away from my baby you bastards," Tigress stated in a serious tone just making the figures laugh evilly._

"_Hmmmm, how about no," The figure stated and when he did Tigress felt her whole body tense up and when she tried to move, her body wouldn't let her like she was under a spell. When this happened one of the other figures appeared right in front of her making her shake as she noticed it was looking down at her baby._

"_Take the child and leave," The figure said in a stern voice which his partner did as he was told. He picked up Tigresses baby and when it did her baby began to scream and cry wanting to be back in its mothers arms. This made Tigress began to cry and want to try and grab her baby back but it wouldn't let her as she was forced to watch the figure walk into the darkness with her infant still screaming until it became silent._

"_You know a child shouldn't be raised by a monster." Was all the figure stated before he pulled a knife out and grinned at Tigress as he then threw it right towards Tigresses head, when she seen the blade about to impact on her a white flash appeared making her nightmare end._

**End of Dreamscape**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigress screamed at the top of her lungs, as she rose up from the bed and clenched the sheets with tightness. When letting out such a blood curdling scream, Po automatically woke from his sleep in a frantic.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" Po asked in a worried tone as he looked around the room with worry not knowing who let out the scream. Though he soon found his answer when he seen his beloved wife, who was pouring sweat and had a scarred face.

"Tigress, what happened?" Po asked softly, placing his left paw on her back gently. When she felt he lovers paw on her, Tigress slowly turned to Po and began to cry before she embraced her panda in a hug.

"Oh Po, it was awful," Tigress stated before tears began to roll down her eyes, Po on instinct wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"What was awful honey," Po asked with a concern before he gently laid his head on hers to try and calm her down which seemed to be working, as her breaths eased from pants to calm breaths, and her tears began to ease.

"The nightmare I had Po, it was just so awful and so scary," Tigress stated before she buried her head into Po's chest. When Po heard this, he gently began to rub her back and squeeze tighter.

"What happened in your nightmare sweet heart?" Po asked softly as he looked into her sadden eyes, wanting to know what kind of nightmare would put his wife in such a scarred state.

"Well, me and you were playing with our beautiful baby cub, but then all of a sudden the sky turned a blood red and everything around us was shrouded in darkness," Tigress said in a scarred tone, telling her panda of what happened in her nightmare.

"Then what happened Tigress?"

"Three shadowy figures appeared in front us Po, and in a rage you charged at them wanting to protect me and our cub. I tried shouting to you in hopes you would come back, but you didn't hear me and just kept charging. And you tried to fight them but, THEY KILLED YOU!" Tigress shouted the last part before burying her head into his chest with tears running down again. Po then gently kissed her forehead and wrapped her closer to him letting her know he was still there with her. When Tigress felt her lover's warmth and comfort she continued with her nightmare.

"Then, they came walking towards me and our baby and I tried to protect our little baby Po, but my body froze up, and I had to watch in horror as they took our little cub from me and walk away with her crying out for her momma to come and save her… but I couldn't, and that's the end of the nightmare Po," Tigress stated in a sad tone, leaving out the last part figuring that it was not important, as her not being able to save her baby.

"I'm so sorry you had a nightmare like that Tigress, you should have never had it. But, I'm still here as well is our baby," Po stated with a slight smile on her face before gently placing his paw on her round belly to which she followed.

"That's true Po, though I have something to confess my love. This hasn't been my only nightmare, there have been many others," Tigress said in a disappointed tone, feeling ashamed that she hadn't told Po this news before.

"You have honey, but why?" Po asked with a confused look, he had never known Tigress to have nightmares this was the only time he had seen her have one.

"I don't really know Po, I guess because I'm scarred of being a mother. I'm scarred that I won't be a good mother to our child," Tigress stated sadly before rubbing her belly smoothly as she looked over at Po who just looked at her with a smile.

"Tigress, you're a Kung Fu master, the hardcore leader of the furious five, and a tiger no less, no way anyone is going to mess with your cub, and even if they do, you'll tear them to shreds, and I'll be right there to help you do it, neither of us is going to let anything happy to this baby." Po said with seriousness in his voice, still looking at Tigress with the same smile who just looked away from him and down at her belly.

"Yeah, I suppose not," Tigress said in a sad tone.

"Well, you don't seem very convinced honey," Po said, figuring the way she said it to him she wasn't very convinced.

"Well, I'm sure I can protect my child from "Physical" harm, but… it's just as you said, I'm a hardcore Kung Fu master, an unfelling death machine, a monster… how is someone like me supposed to give a baby the love and affection it deserves?" Tigress gently, as she looked over at Po who just chuckled slightly and shook his head at her.

"You have got to be kidding Tigress," Po said, to which Tigress looked at him with a confused face.

"Huh?" Tigress said.

"Tigress, even back when you WERE an unfeeling Kung Fu warrior you were great with kids, don't think I didn't notice that little soft side to you. If you were like that back then to other children, imagine how you'll be like with your own child, now that you've allowed yourself to feel again… our baby is going to feel like the most loved person in the world," Po stated with a sincere tone, placing his right paw on Tigresses shoulder.

"But Po," Tigress said but before she could continue Po stepped in.

"But nothing Tigress, It's all true sweetheart. And if you are still worried Tigress, I'm going to tell you something that you probably won't believe." Po said as he looked at Tigress who just looked back at him.

"What's that Po?" Tigress asked with a wondered tone.

"Well, I'm like you I'm scarred of being a parent to. I'm scarred that I'm not going to be a good father to our baby." Po admitted, and upon hearing this made Tigresses eyes go wide a bit.

"Why would you ever think that honey? You're the most awesome guy and the sweetest, not only that but the best husband in the whole entire world. You're going to be the best daddy ever Po, I know you will be," Tigress stated softly as she gave Po a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled at him lovingly.

"Thanks Tigress and I know you will be a great mother, the best mother in the world, and you know it I know you do. Just believe me Tigress, you will shower our baby with so much love and affection it will be pure awesomeness," Po stated making Tigress chuckle before she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks honey," Tigress said softly as she began to cry a few tears of happiness.

"For what honey?" Po asked.

"For always being there when I need you, and to always make me believe in myself when I don't, I'm always grateful for that and so much more that you have done for me Po, I love you so much," Tigress stated with happiness in her voice as she rubbed her head against Po's gently making Po smile.

"It's no problem kitten, I'm glad I could. And, I love you to Tigress, so much that it's unbelievable. As well as our little baby," Po stated in a happy tone, as he gently placed his paw on Tigresses belly and smiled lovingly.

"As do I Po, always will," Tigress stated, she then looked up at Po and began to kiss him passionately to which he returned without hesitation. And after a few minutes of lovely kissing, the two had said their goodnights to one another and were back into their dreams.

Though this time, Tigress had no nightmares, and was only having sweet and loving dreams from then on until she had her baby cub 4 months later. And the first moment she looked into her baby's eyes, she knew Po was right, she was going to be a great mommy and Po was going to be a great daddy to their beautiful baby cub forever and ever.

**Alrighty Before I get to my usual stuff I say in these. I would like to give a huge shout out to MonkeyCyborgNinja he helped me big time with this one shot and let the record show he wrote the part from where Po was talking to Tigress about how she is a Kung Fu master all the way to where Po said their baby will be the most loved person in the world so a huge shout out to him and thanks for all the help buddy. Now, for the usual things, I hoped you guys liked this one shot and if you want to, leave a review and tell me what you thought it, thanks. **


End file.
